Boom Clap
by Tiny Amount of Freetime
Summary: Young, foolish love. It was what was budding between Jason Grace and the cute boy who works at the bar Thalia dragged him to. Now he can't stop thinking about the cute and mysterious Nico, with whom he only has a year with. Jasico AU, disc edited, formerly Midnight Memories.
1. Boom, Clap, the Sound of my Heart

**Yeah, this is an AU. Basically Jason and Thalia have been sent on this ship to attend it's school for a year. But it's still summer right now. Jason can't stop thinking about his newest friend he met in a bar. And it seems fate is hinting something, because he bumps into the boy all the time. Will these two become something more than friends? If they do, what will They do about only having a year together. **

"Woah, boat bar for the win!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the remark of his sister. Thalia grinned a white smile as she dragged her younger brother towards the row of bar stools. She relaxed her iron grip on Jason's bicep only when the two were settled down on two stools. The loud music had a drumbeat similar to the pounding of Jason's heart after rushing about the ship.

It was terribly hard to adjust to staying on a ship. Thalia had made herself right at home, making quick friends with some other girls. Part of the reason was probably that she had wanted to get on this ship anyway. Jason had never liked sea travel. Airplanes? Hell yeah. Ships? No. Just...No.

It was honestly a long story. _Oh, how about you two go on a ship for a year, _Zeus Grace, his father had said. _It'll be fun! You can have a nice experience while I get some free time from you brats to hook up with women!_

Well...He hadn't said those words exactly. But it was what he had meant. After living with him his whole life, Jason had grown used to Zeus' playing and hussling. He never wanted his children around, and had shipped them off to multiple places. The _S.S. Olympus_ was just another place to dump them.

So Thalia and Jason had grown used to the freedom. Their dad provided them both with credit cards that were pretty much unlimited. Zeus was one of the most successful businessmen in the country. He was a wealthy man and only shared such wealth with his kids. And that was just so he didn't look bad. He took everything for granted.

Jason had given up on caring. He had his sister and a few close friends that helped him through. In fact, he planned to make more. Before he left, his friend Leo had assured him that the ship would have lots of "fine ladies". That was just him teasing Jason because Leo knew the boy was, as Leo would say, hella gay.

So here Jason was, on the large ship full of teenagers sent by their parents who didn't feel like dealing with them, and they had a freaking bar. Thalia had wasted no time in checking that out for boys, and she dragged Jason along to help her out. She said he had an eye for good lookers.

Jason was startled out of his thoughts by Thalia jabbing him in the ribs. Startled, the boy looked up, meeting her electric blue gaze with his own identical optics. The similarities ended there. Thalia was lithe with dark, spiky short hair and a kind of punk style going on. Jason was tall and defined with a normal neat style with blonde hair. Thalia had sharper facial features and more of a rebel air, unlike Jason.

"What do you want, Thals?" Jason questioned, extremely bored. He hated the bar. Too many bad memories. Thalia smirked. "You zoned out for a second there. I thought you might've seen a hot one," she teased. Jason felt his face heat up a bit and opened his mouth to retort when a new voice broke in.

"Can I help you?"

Jason turned to find the source of the question and his eyes landed on a boy. The boy was certainly interesting looking with shaggy ebony hair and pale but not pasty skin. He had deep brown eyes outlined with darkness with long lashes, and he had a small frame. His pink lips were set in a frown as he expectantly glanced between Jason and Thalia with a notepad and a pen in his hand. He wore a white dress shirt with _Olympus Staff_ neatly written in cursive. A nametag was on his shirt but Jason couldn't read it from the distance away he was.

"Yeah, get us two beers," Thalia ordered. Jason shot her a glare. "One beer. I'll just have a water, please," he corrected. The boy nodded but glanced at Thalia. "Aren't you sixteen or something?" He asked. Thalia grinned. "Seventeen, and my dad Zeus Grace doesn't give a shit what I drink," she told him with an edge in her voice. The boy studied her for a moment longer before sighing and scribbling something down. He walked over to the girl making the drinks and handed her the paper before leaning against the bar and rubbing his eyes as he waited.

Jason studied the boy for another second before he felt a light blush dust his cheeks. That boy was seriously _cute._ Jason usually noticed the guys who were tall and hot. But something about this boy just sparked an interest in him. He turned to Thalia. "What was that boy's name?" He asked.

Thalia didn't look up from inspecting her black painted nails. "Nico. Weird, right?" She muttered. Jason breathed the name. _Nico._ The blonde loved the way it sounded in his mouth. Italian maybe? Jason only knew that he loved it. "It's not weird," he said aloud. Thalia glanced at him.

"Jason, do you have a man crush?" Her eyes twinkled. Jason shook his head no, but knew that he was blushing. Thalia laughed. "Wow, already?"

Jason scowled and turned back to the front on his barstool. He yelped in surprise as his arm collided with the hand of Nico, who had just arrived with the drinks. He spilled water on Jason with the impact, and was now stating at him in shock. Then he hastily put down the glass and snatched up a rag from under the bar and leaned over to start rubbing at the spill on Jason's shirt.

"Sorry," They both said in unison. Jason blushed while Nico just continued to wipe at the wet spot. Thalia just snickered and sipped at her beer. Jason realized this was a good chance to look at Nico better. The boy was definitely cute and appeared to be only about 17 or 18. Jason was 19 like Thalia, but he was still her younger brother because they came from different mothers.

He noticed the way Nico never took his large, dark eyes off his work, chewing his lower lip in concentration as he wiped. After another moment, Nico straightened. He looked at Jason through his bangs. "So sorry. I'll get you another water," he paused, as if contemplating something. "I'd say on the house, but water is free, so..." She scrunched up his nose in an extremely cute way.

"So it's for negative free?" Jason offered. Nico raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Seems legit," he replied before turning and walking away to tell the girl that he needed another water. She must not have been happy, because she yelled at him for a moment before raising her hand and striking him across the face.

Jason stared and then blinked. Had she just hit him? The red bruise he could see forming on the light cheek as Nico glared at her and muttered something confirmed it. And no one even glanced at them. Jason elbowed Thalia, who glared at him. She had been checking out a guy. "What?" She asked, irritated. Jason scowled. "Didn't you see that?" He gestured towards Nico's general direction. Thalia nodded like he was slow. Jason blinked. "But...but-"

"Look," Thalia interrupted him. "You're an innocent goody two-shoes. I'm used to this. At bars, people do a lot more shocking things than hit each other. Now stop mooning over that boy and let's party," she said. Jason hesitated, but at that moment, Nico walked over to them and set his new glass of water down. He leaned on the counter. "Anything else I can get you?" He asked. Thalia muttered something about rude interruptions while Jason couldn't help but be in awe of how Nico treated it as if it were nothing.

Thalia got up and went to go flirt with a group of hot guys while Jason just sighed and looked at Nico. "I'm sorry," he huffed. Nico looked faintly surprised as he leaned on the counter. "Wow. Don't hear that often," he said. Pulling a rag the counter, he intercepted the guy carrying freshly washed glasses and began to dry them as he looked at Jason expectantly. "I wish I wasn't dragged along here. No offense," the blonde added quickly. "But I really hate bars."

Nico nodded. "Yeah. I only work here because it's a family thing. My parents own this bar, and pretty much force me to work here," he explained as he set down the glass he dried. A girl with dark skin and frizzy cinnamon hair reached in and plucked it. She gave Nico a teasing poke on his nose and darted out of reach as he swatted at her. "Hazel, my half sister," he smiled a bit. It melted off his face as he pointed to the woman who had hit him. "Persephone, my step-mother," finally he gestured towards the doors. "And my father Hades lurks in there. Asshole." He snorted.

Jason laughed a bit and stuck put his hand. "As long as we're doing names, I'm Jason Grace," the blonde smiled his dazzling smile. Nico hesitated before shaking it with a surprisingly strong grip. "Nico di Angelo. Pleased to meet you," he nodded before withdrawing his hand. Jason couldn't help an amused smile. Nico looked so dark, but he really was cute and a dork, Jason could tell by the way he used manners.

Suddenly a tall scrawny blonde slid into the empty seat beside Jason. He grinned a slightly crazy at Nico and Jason, then just focused on Nico. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a beer," he chuckled. Nico nodded and scribbled it down before stepping back quickly Persephone, who was walking by. He stuck the sticky note on her forehead and ducked to avoid her seat at him.

Jason chuckled and then gazed around the bar. Everyone was drunk and dancing, or almost drunk. He spotted Thalia dancing with a tall sandy blonde and they were getting awfully...er, touchy. He sighed and drummed his dangers as he sipped at his water. "Not getting drunk?" The other blonde asked. Jason glumly shook his head. "No. I don't drink," he said firmly.

"Shame," The boy said. He pulled a beanie baby tiger out of his belt and flicked open a switchblade. Jason stared as he cut it open and ripped the stuffing out. Nico returned at that moment and tried not to stare with an obvious effort as he set down the drink. Jason stood up to leave, slightly concerned for his wellbeing. He and Nico locked eyes for a minute and Nico flicked his head towards the boy and did the _coo-coo _gesture. Jason cracked a grin in spite of himself and left the bar. Thalia would be fine.

As Jason returned to his cabin and stripped before changing into comfy clothes, he thought about his day. It seemed he'd made one friend at least, and that was good enough for now. Maybe his boat time wouldn't be so bad. At that moment Thalia burst in the door, drunk. "Thals! This isn't your cabin," Jason groaned. She looked at him and smiled. "'Tis I, le frenchiest fry!" She slurred before promptly face-planting his couch.

Jason rolled his eyes and covered her with a blanket before climbing bed. It seemed he'd thought too soon.

** THIS IS A REVIEW BOX USE IT \/**


	2. The Beat Goes on and on and on

**Hey guys! Tiny here with another chapter, and listen. *slams hands on table* I need da reviews. The more I get with honest opinions, the more inspired I feel, and the faster I update. The next POV will be Nico's. Yay! So please review, favorite, and follow! Cause I need the support. Also I'm taking suggestions for later chapters. **

Jason stepped out of his cabin, closing the door behind him softly. Thalia had a terrible hangover, and he honestly didn't think she needed to go out of the cabin today. He was pretty stressed about that. If Thalia kept going to the bar and getting drunk, she'd end up just like her mother. Jason had heard plenty about her, and he was determined to give Thalia better than that. He wanted to give her what everyone deserved, someone who's there to lean on.

With a sigh, Jason clutched his book to his chest and made his way down the hall and to the main deck. It wasn't too crowded at this hour, 7 AM, but a couple of girls were gathered talking by the rail. A person was sitting by their self in the shadow of the wall, reading a novel. Jason smiled at seeing that. It was so much like him, because Jason wasn't even going to deny that he was a fanboy. He squinted at the title and did a mental fist pump. It was one of his favorites, titled If I Stay.  Jason made his way over and pulled up a chair beside the person who's face he couldn't see behind the book.

"Mind if I sit here?" He questioned. Apparently the person was totally into the book, because he didn't do anything. Jason grinned with a good natured roll of his eyes and opened The Fault In Our Stars. He removed his bookmark and began to read. This was a book he had been dying to read, but had only just now gotten it before he got on the boat. He was already almost done. The book broke his feels. He could not even.

A loud thump interrupted his reading after a few minutes. He glanced up the stranger had put down the book roughly and looked like he had seen the end. He was completely surprised to see it was Nico. The boy rubbed his eyes and sighed, then frowned at the book and clenched his fists. Then he sighed deeply once again and pouted. He looked awful cute when he pouted. Wait, what?

"Ohmygods," Nico scowled. Jason tapped his shoulder. Nico looked at him and his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Jason?" He asked. The blonde shook his head. "No, I'm Senpai. Of course I'm Jason," he chuckled. Nico smirked, obviously getting that reference. He gestured towards his book. "Have you read this?" He asked.

Jason nodded solemnly. Nico gave him a look that was so emotional he wanted to squeal. "Did you hear her grandpa's speech about her staying?" He sniffled. Jason felt his eyes sting a bit and he nodded. "Best part in the book," the teen said sadly. Though Jason felt a weird feeling in his belly, a fuzzy feeling that made him feel giddy. This boy was so much like him.

"So," Nico interrupted his thoughts. The raven haired teen was now facing him with his fingers twiddling and twisting his silver ring in his lap. He bounced his leg slightly, and Jason assumed he was ADHD. Another thing in common. "Have you gotten to the slightly pedophilic swing set yet? Or that crazy swedish guy, whatever his name is. It's been a while," he scrunched up his nose trying to remember, which was extremely adorable.

Jason nodded. He decided to take it a step further. Looking at Nico questionably, he said one word. "Anime?" He inquired. "Anime," Nico confirmed. Jason grinned and patted his new friend on the back. Nico flinched away, but Jason didn't notice.

"Maybe 'anime' will be our 'always'," The blonde couldn't resist, it was just too perfect. Nico chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. "Perhaps it will...Jason Grace," he smirked. Jason blinked. "Okay, two things. One, that ref was perfect, I tip my hat to you," he tipped an imaginary hat. "Two, I don't remember telling you my last name," he finished.

Nico gave him a look so sarcastic Jason felt like an idiot. Nico slowly reached out and took the book from Jason, saved his spot, flipped it closed, and turned it around. Jason's mouth formed a little 'O'. In bold black marker his name was written on the back. Nico smirked and placed the book back in his hands, his pale fingers brushing Jason's warm hands.

Jason grinned and was just about to say something when a girl came out of nowhere and jumped on Nico, making him fall out of the chair and squashing him. Jason's smile became a little forced before he recognized her as none other than Nico's sister he had seen last night, Hazel.

The girl was sitting on Nico's back calmly while Nico gasped and struggled. "What the hell, Hazel?" He wheezed. Hazel winked at Jason. "Gravity check," she responded. Nico made the most condescending sound Jason had ever heard and finally managed to get Hazel off, sitting up and brushing off his clothes. Jason just now took notice of them.

Instead of his bar uniform, the boy was wearing dark skinny jeans that made it hard for Jason not to stare, a navy blue t-shirt, and an aviator jacket. His hair was disheveled. He looked great.

Jason smiled and shook Hazel's hand as he introduced himself. Hazel turned to Nico. "Our father sent me to get you. He wants to talk to you," she explained. Nico scowled, which still made him look cute to Jason. _Like a kitten trying to be a lion, _The blonde thought with a goofy grin. Nico gestured to Jason. "I'm having an incredible important conversation with a fellow geek, Hazel," he told his sister.

The curly haired girl rolled her eyes. "You know father doesn't like to wait," she tried again. Nico frowned deeper. "I don't give a damn what Hades doesn't like," he grumbled. Jason sensed Nico and his dad weren't best terms. That was something he could relate to. But Nico didn't even call Hades dad.

"Please, Nico! I don't want him to do what he did last ti-" Hazel started to say.

"Fine. I'm coming," Nico sighed and turned to a confused and worried Jason. Nico rolled his eyes at his expression. "Give me your arm," he ordered. Flustered, Jason held out his arm as Nico fished a pen from his pocket and grabbed the arm. Jason was pretty sure he blushed as Nico's cool, firm hands held his arm as he carefully wrote something. Jason pulled his arm back to look when Nico was done and his heart sped up.

It said _Nico' s Number, _and below that his phone number was carefully printed. Jason looked down at the shorter boy who was putting away his pen. "I feel like we didn't specify our favorite anime enough. We'll have to text," he smirked. Jason's blue eyes lit up. "Yeah, sure! See ya later. Anime?" He smiled, the scar on his lip curving into a crescent. Nico rolled his eyes. "Anime," he confirmed.

Jason felt awful giddy and saw Hazel look between the two and wink at Jason. The tall blonde blushed and waved goodbye to them. Nico and Hazel took off, and Jason wondered if now was an appropriate time to stare and thank whoever made skinny jeans so tight.

* * *

><p>"Why won't he text me, Thals?" Jason groaned from his spot on the couch. The black haired girl sighed and rubbed her temples. Jason had run in after he got the number and had been pacing the room since then. That had been three hours ago. "Why don't <em>you <em>text _him?_" She asked. Jason pouted. "Then I'd look desperate. Ugh!" He groaned and tossed his phone across the room into his bed. As soon as he opened his mouth to complain, he heard his text alert tone, the Tardis.

Jason met Thalia's gaze with a wild look that made her laugh before launching himself across the room to snatch up his phone. Thalia was cracking up. Jason ignored her and quickly checked the text. He'd already set Nico's contact.

_Hey, Jason. It's Nico. I assume you've finished The Fault In Our Stars? _

Jason buried his face in a pillow and fanboyed for a moment, screaming. Then he calmly texted back.

_**SRDYJBSWYOOVAAERJLNCSGJSDBqfmzm**_

A moment of silence.

_Ah, so you have. Anyway, *pushes books of desk and slams palms down* tell me your anime choices. _

**_You're going to be sorry you asked that. I like Soul Eater, Ouran High school Host Club isn't terrible, Black Butler is bad ass, I may or may not be currently watching Gravitation. _**

_Lol, I've seen it. Pretty good for yaoi. And I approve of all your anime choices._

**_What was your first anime?_**

_You're gonna laugh at me._

**_Who, me? Why I would never!_**

_Asshole._

**_Lol, just tell me._**

_...D.N. Angel..._

**_HAHA! LOL, that lovey dovey story?_**

_SILENCE! _

_**Fine, fine...SO SHIPS?!**_

_You dork. _

_I ship Jasalone._

**_What's that?_**

_..._

**_? Jas...alone...HEY!_**

_*digs way out of grave* Finally. _

**_ You think you're all sarcastic and cool but you're really just cute._**

Jason couldn't believe he had sent that to Nico. But he had done it in a moment of boldness. He bit his lip as he anxiously waited for a response. After a minute or two, he got it.

_:P Shutup. I'm not cute. I am the night._

Jason let out a sigh of relief and put his hand over his heart. Nico didn't freak out.

_**Whatever. You are too cute.**_

_I thought we were talking about anime._

**_Anime?_**

_Anime._

**_OMG, stop flirting with me Nico._**

_Pffft. I guess I should've seen that coming._

_I've got to go. Bye._

Jason was surprised and disappointed. He texted a goodbye and sighed as he flopped back down on the couch. He was more surprised at his own sudden boldness and flirting than anything else. Where had that come from? "Thalia help me, I suddenly know how to flirt," he huffed. His sister plucked his phone out of his hand and scrolled through the conversation real quick, raising her eyebrows.

"Wow. That was actually pretty smooth. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you, Jase!" She grinned. Jason sighed again and shoved his face into a pillow. He promptly began making dying animal noises. Thalia rolled her eyes. "You really are a big fluffy dork, you know that?" She smirked. Jason nodded and took back his phone and happily reread his messages. He was falling head over heels in love too quickly, and it could lead to nothing but heartbreak. Young, foolish love.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! What was Hazel talking about what Hades did? How does Nico feel about Jason's flirting? Why did Nico flinch away from Jason's touch? We'll find out next time! <strong>


	3. Boom, Clap, You Make me Feel Good

**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!_**

**Hey guys! Tiny here, and I bring to you another chapter. I'm tempted to say no more updates until I get ten reviews, but I' that cruel. They do make me update faster, though. HINT HINT.**

**And also, this chapter contains cursing, abuse, and some depressing stuff. So yeah. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG, stop flirting with me Nico.<strong>_

_Pffft. I should've seen that coming._

A small smile tugged at the edges of Nico's lips as he texted with Jason Grace. It was the first time in a long while he actually found a friend on this ship. Nico and his little messed up family had been on this boat for five years, year round. Nico couldn't remember the last time he'd had fast food from a restaurant, or taken a run through the park, or went hiking in the woods to be near nature, or even sat around a campfire. What kind of freaking teenager hasn't had s'mores or told scary stories around a fire in the woods in five years?

The whole time Nico had been on this ship, he had met a lot of people. But none of them struck his interest like Jason. The tall and muscular blonde was a big fluffy dork, and maybe a little bit extremely handsome. Nico honestly didn't know why he was choosing _now _to get a crush. His feelings were all developing too quickly.

Nico jumped as the door suddenly rattled. He hoped it was only Hazel, but his gentle sister was never so rough with anything. Plus, she had gone out to hang out with her friend Frank, an awkward blushy boy. He guessed it was one of his "parents". They both lived across the hall from his cabin. His fears were confirmed as the door slung open to reveal Hades. Nico quickly typed a message to Jason.

_I've got to go. Bye._

"What's that, boy?" Hades demanded, his speech slurred a bit. The smell of liquor was strong on him. Nico instantly knew he was drunk. How much did Hades get drunk? An easier question would be how much is Hades sober. Almost never. Nico realized his father was talking about his phone. "It's called a phone," Nico stated, his tone dripping sarcasm. Hades growled and approached his son threatingly. "Don't get smart with me, kid. Who're you texting?" He demanded as he violently grabbed a fist full of raven hair and forced Nico to look at him. The smell of liquor was absolutely vile.

Nico met his dark gaze with a matching dark glare. "None of your business," Nico scowled. Hades snatched his phone so suddenly for a drunk guy, leaving Nico too stunned and surprised to do anything as he scrolled through Nico's conversation. He growled and threw the phone when he was done. Nico winced at the thump, but it had landed on carpet, so he assumed it wasn't broken.

Nico suddenly was thrown to the ground with the force of a hard strike on his cheek. He looked up through his haze of anger and pain at his father. "You gay little bitch!" He roared, kicking Nico in the ribs. The raven haired boy clutched his ribs as he gasped for air. "Going around with boys! I didn't raise you like that!" Hades snarled.

Nico laughed bitterly. _You _didn't_ raise me at all! _Ha faintly heard the sound of Hades grumbling and stumbling out of the room. The door slammed and Nico slowly got up, frowning. He wasn't sobbing, though at times he wanted to. He was numb. Nico was just considering going and pulling out his razor to feel _something_, even if it was pain, when his phone beeped. Nico whipped his head around to stare at it where it was laying on the ground.

His dark chocolate optics widened as he saw the name JASON. He slowly kneeled and reached for it with shaking hands, reading the message.

_**Okay. Seeya later, Neeks. *is boss at nicknames* Maybe you can drop by later. I'm room #44. **_

Nico stared at the message. The boy sighed and grabbed the jacket he had shed earlier and began pulling it on. Jason Grace was coming on strong and working his way into Nico's life. If he kept trying, he could break the wall Nico had so carefully built around himself. But Nico couldn't avoid him, couldn't stay away. He had cut to feel for a long time, welcoming the pain. But now Jason made him feel something much better. Hope. As cheesy as it sounded, it was true.

Nico went into his bathroom and stared into his mirror. A large bruise was forming on his cheek, and there was a small cut he hadn't noticed earlier. Probably from his father's ring. Nico quickly washed his face and applied some make-up to hide the bruise. No one could know, or he would get hurt much worse. Or Hades might hurt Hazel.

Nico lifted up his shirt and grimaced at his bruised ribs. He didn't know if any were broken, but the mark was worrying enough. He'd visit Will, the ship's medic later. Come up with some excuse like always. He stared at himself in the mirror with a frown as he let his shirt drop.

He hadn't always been like this. But the past was exactly that, past. Nico did not define himself by his past. He tried his hardest not to dwell, but sometimes running to stay away from his past was like running on a really fast treadmill: difficult, and he was getting no where. But he couldn't stand to face it. With a deep sigh, he slipped his phone into his pocket and decided to go to the little bookstore they had on the lower deck of the ship. He'd read for a while and then he'd possibly visit Jason.

One lunch and about a quarter of Mockingjay later, Nico realized it was approaching evening. He had an hour at best until his shift started at the stupid bar. He pulled out his phone and texted Jason.

_I am back. Is that offer about visiting you still on the table?_

**_Totally! Wow, that's spelled really weirdly if you think about it. T-o-t-a-l-l-y..._**

_ You're a funny guy. I'm killing you last._

**_Don't be surprised if I'm wearing armor when you come in._**

_Whatever. I'm on my way._

Jason had certainly responded quickly, Nico noted. But the boy couldn't dwell on it any longer if he wanted time to hang out with Jason, so he ran across the ship, hurrying to room #44. He lifted his wrist to knock, but at that moment the door creaked open. "Uh, okay," Nico muttered, walking in cautiously.

He didn't see Jason. "Jason?" He called. No reply. Nico narrowed his dark eyes and opened his mouth to say something again when the closet door was flung open and Jason stood there with a long coat, black wings, a sonic screwdriver, and a Captain America shield. Nico laughed at the sight as Jason attempted to roll out like they do in movies. He looked like a Sherlock/Castiel/Doctor/Steve Rogers hybrid.

"Welcome to my lair!" Jason grinned at Nico, who was now clutching his ribs. It hurt to laugh, but he couldn't stop, raising a hand to wipe away tears of laughter. Jason patiently waited as Nico calmed down and smacked him before pulling out his phone. "I needed a picture for your contact," he smirked before snapping one. Jason rolled his eyes and shrugged off all the cosplay stuff, shoving it on the top bunk.

The blonde hopped onto the couch, patting the spot beside him. Nico sat down somewhat awkwardly and cleared his throat. "So, uh, enjoying the ship?" He asked Jason. His electric blue eyes dulled slightly. "Yeah, kind of. It's a nice ship, I just miss home," he shrugged as he picked at his shirt hem. Nico frowned but nodded understandingly.

"Me too," he huffed softly. "How long have you been on the ship?" He asked. Nico looked down. He wondered if Jason would laugh at him for wasting five years of his life on a boat. "Five years," he mumbled. Jason widened his beautiful-gah, not again- blue eyes in surprise. He shifted towards Nico, as if he wasn't sure he had heard right. "Yup, five years of hell," Nico confirmed.

Jason pouted and put a hand on Nico's knee. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but Nico flinched away as soon as the hand moved towards him. He took a breath to calm himself down. He hated contact and sympathy, but he knew Jason was trying to help. He looked up and saw Jason looking at him in concerned confusion.

"Uh, sorry. Instinct," Nico nervously laughed, trying to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. Jason kept staring at him, and Nico knew he didn't buy it. The younger teen slowly shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to be subtle. Jason glanced at them for a moment before meeting his gaze again. It was awkwardly silent until Jason hiccupped.

Nico looked up at him in surprise. Jason's face was dusted pink as he smiled sheepishly and hiccupped. Nico chuckled. Then he laughed. Then he doubled over, laughing and giggling like an idiot. Nico do Angelo didn't giggle for anyone. Except Jason Grace, apparently. Jason began to laugh and hiccup more, clutching at his ribs and trying to stop. The two boys laughed hysterically until the door burst open and Jason's sister, Thalia, glared at them. "Would you SHUT THE HELL UP?!" She demanded before slamming the door.

Jason and Nico glanced at each other and both burst into laughter again. Nick hadn't laughed so hard in forever, and it felt nice. Nico had to wipe away tears as Jason fell off the couch in his laughing fit. The two laughed until all they could manage were gasps and wheezes.

Jason Grace was changing Nico's life.


End file.
